Mortal Enemies
by Tsuchi-no-uta
Summary: Vampires, Eleonore and Anselm, convice their learder to attend Hogwarts. Mixed emotions catch Eleonore and Remus unexpectantly and not everyone is so thrilled about it. Marauders Era, Remus/OC
1. Coven

BE ALERT! My vampires are not stereotypical vampires, nor are they like Stephenie Meyer's, so don't expect them to be. I have my own view on vampires, and that is what I'm using to base these vampires on. That also goes for the Harry Potter related vampires. (Such as fleeing from garlic, crosses, and sun .)

//….\\

**PAIRINGS: **OC/Remus

**GENERE:** Romance/ Humor/ School Life/ Action- Adventure (Haha, that's a lot!)

Hehe, vampire and a werewolf XDDD

//….\\

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hogwarts, or the Harry Potter Universe.

/////………\\\\\

**Chapter 1:**

Eleonore tried her best to ignore the protest of her guardian, Corwin. He was constantly tell her how stupid her impulse was to go to Hogwarts when she could learn her wizardry right there in the main court house, without worrying about the ministry or a possible unexpected outburst of thirst.

"Would you just listen to me?" the white haired man demanded. His body was certainly not old in appearance; no older than around twenty-seven, if that. Still, he was one of the eldest of the house, and his words were meant to be treated with utmost respect. "You can't just waltz into a wizard's school and expect to be treated as everyone else. It does _not_ wo-"

"Why not? I'm a witch! Can't I go to school and learn as my mother did before me?" She knew it came out sounding whiny, but she couldn't just let him tear up her hopes to attend and _finish_ Hogwarts. Years and years before, when she had turned, she attended Hogwarts and was turned at age 16. Forever stuck as a young girl. Eleonore opened her mouth to speak out but Corwin interrupted her.

"Don't you understand?" He continued, "The Ministry of Magic has _laws_ against us socializing with their citizens. We are classified as monsters! You'd be arrested, and possibly tortured to a painful death. Not only that but your family, we'd di-"

"What family? You are not part of my family, none of you are!"

He sighed and put his finger to his forehead waiting for her to stop. She steamed down by flopping loudly into the hard wood chair, causing her dress to puff up slightly. Corwin crouched beside her and pulled her chin to look at him. She was reluctant but he was noticeably stronger than she. "Look at me." He ordered, "You are a daughter to me, Eleonore. Please, understand. I cannot let you go get yourself killed. I have lost far too much in my lifetime to lose you now. What about Anselm?"

Her vision blurred a small amount by the conviction and hurt in his eyes, "What about him?" she questioned, already knowing the gist of what he was referring to.

"If something ever happened to you, he'd be upset. You know that."

"Changes nothing." Eleonore stated firmly. Corwin let go of her chin and stood up quickly complaining, "Must you be so difficult, child?"

Eleonore smiled brightly in reply, this meant she was allowed. Not willingly, sure, but still permission granted. "However, certain conditions must be met. First off," he started, "You must not tell a single soul, except perhaps Dumbledore, what you are. Second, you _must_ keep in contact; owls are a common wizard communication device." She nodded, already knowing about the mail service from her past life. "Lastly, you have to bring one of the family members with you." She groaned loudly. "Yes, Eleonore, there is no way I sending you without protection. Half of this coven has magic."

"Who do you have in mind?" she asked uncertainly.

"Let's call a meeting."

//….\\

The dining room table was encircled by teenaged vampire witches and wizards. In total, there was around eleven. Males and female alike. Most were confused as to why they were rallied up. Anselm gave a flirtatious grin to Eleonore, which she returned by laughing at him and turning her head the opposite direction.

Corwin hushed the group of vampires by raising both hands in the air gracefully.

"Lets get straight to the point." He started out. Eleonore noted his patience grow shorter and shorter as this day went on. His eyes were even more dilated, and the shadows under his eyes grew darker. For the first time that night she had felt guilty. His health was getting thinner, with all this stress, he probably wasn't eating right.

"Our young Eleonore here wants to finish her years at Hogwarts to become a licensed witch. She needs a guardian and a companion. Who here is willing to accept?"

Surely enough, Anselm jumped up, "It'd be a pleasure to accompany Miss Eleonore to Hogwarts."

Corwin hesitated and gave a full scan of Anselm, then said indignantly, "You're kidding me, anyone _else_?"

"Wait just a minute! What's wrong with me?" he replied, holding his chest like he was brutally hurt by such words, mockingly.

Corwin huffed, "Oh please, by the end of the month, half the schools population will be dead! No," he contemplated, "We need someone who isn't so… hungry. Someone who can stop their hunger and feed on animals."

Anselm grimaced, his cold blue eyes flashing at the conviction, "I can control myself! I'm not the insolent little newborn anymore, Corwin! No longer is it 1880, I'm not the same as I was then! You treat me as some no good hungry mons-"

Corwin interrupted, "From the looks of it, I need still treat you as a child!"

"When have you given me my chance?" Anselm slumped back into his chair holding the side of his face, flustered.

Corwin turned and put his hands on the nearby side table with his head down. He sighed and looked up at his reflection. Hanging on the wall was a large extravagant 18th century mirror. His face was drawn and tired. Too much stress has been brought to him in such short time. This problem only added upon the pile of worries.

"Everyone, except Eleonore and Anselm, leave us." The group of young vampires could feel the tension in the room and left quickly trying not to make much noise in case it set off Corwin's wrath.

Exhausted from trying to make things right, he let out a submissive sigh and said, "Fine, your chance is here. You bring death to one student or wizard civilian and you will be tortured by me personally, and you will wish you were mortal as your victims are. I give you two weeks on the blood of animals and you'll come crawling back."

He didn't bother to look at Anselm once; instead he made his way to Eleonore. Gently, he grabbed her shoulders and whisper to her, "Be safe, Ele. Don't repeat Daniel's mistakes. Most importantly, write. I would love to hear about your new friends and adventures." He winked and kissed her forehead affectionately.

With that he left the room slower than he normally would, head down.

//…\\

Corwin had set up a meeting for Eleonore and Anselm's acceptance into Hogwarts. Currently, however, Dumbledore was not in his office. He had been called for an emergency. The two vampires sat anxiously in his office, waiting for the famous wizard. More like Eleonore was anxious, and Anselm was back to his calm self, feet on Dumbledore's desk/

"Put you feet down! How can you be so passive?" Eleonore asked puzzled by how at ease he always seemed to be.

Anselm laughed at her, a very pleasant sound like bells in song. "Dear friend, he'll love you, there's no reason to be so nervous." He gave her a large smile, showing off his perfect teeth, four of them noticeably sharp, vampires' teeth. Not necessarily fangs, but very sharp all the same.

She ran her hand through her black hair impatiently. As if on cue, Dumbledore came through the double doors. Quickly Anselm put his feet off his desk; Eleonore would be surprised if Dumbledore even noticed.

"I must apologize; Peeves was creating a mess in the mess hall." He made his way behind his desk which was full of shiny objects that could easily capture ones attention if not careful. "What a rare and pleasant sight to meet those that are older than myself!" He smiled brightly his eyes sparkling, "As from what I understand. You'd like to study at Hogwarts! What great honor it is for Hogwarts."

"I can't see how this will be a problem. You look of age, you are both wizards, and you've both been student of Hogwarts in the past. However," he tone got more serious and perhaps even a little sadder, "There are conditions. You are also both vampires. Vampires feed on the blood of humans. I cannot be responsible for any murders that you commit."

"Technically it's not murder," Anselm stated confidently, "We are not human. Human laws do not imply. Humans kill animals without a second thought."

Dumbledore sighed and agreed, "Yes. Still, I cannot have dead students lying around, I care for all my students and it is my job to protect them!" He was still as calm as ever. "I'm not asking for much in return of your studies here just that you limit your feeding to animals while you are a student."

Eleonore nodded obediently she was prepared for that; she even trained herself to the habit before she came. Anselm on the other hand didn't look to please, in fact he looked like he was going to puke but he nodded reluctantly.

Dumbledore continued, "We have to also keep the fact you are vampires a secret. There is a dark wizard out there and he would love to get vampires to fight for him. The Ministry would have a field day if they found out vampires were involved with Hogwarts. Parents would get worried about their children. It really is just best if you kept that information about your self a secret. Do you both promise to the conditions?"

"Yes, sir." Eleonore said immediately.

The white bearded man waited for Anselm, "Mr. Zale?"

Anselm fists clenched, and his eyes were intense, that is until Eleonore eyes pleaded to his. He couldn't refuse; he relaxed considerably and gave a small smile to her. "Yeah, sure."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, enthusiastic, "Fantastic! Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Would you like to stay here? The rest of the students will be here in two days."

Eleonore toke up the offer, "Thank you very much, sir." Anselm mocked her behind her back and in return she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Great! You can share a guest room until the semester starts. Now, we can sort you at the ceremony or we can sort you here without the crowd."

In unison Eleonore said, "Here" and Anselm said, "Ceremony."

Eleonore gave him an annoyed glanced and he changed his opinion. "Fine," he gave a fake smile, "Here is fine."

Dumbledore made his way to a closet and on the top shelf held a dingy old hat that needed more than a little mending. "Miss. Kiefer, would you please take a seat." She obliged, and the old man placed the hat on her head. After a moments debate, the hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

Eleonore looked confused and said, "Last time I was a Ravenclaw…"

The headmaster contemplated, "I suppose being a vampire has made you braver, and for the most part all vampires have quite a bit of knowledge, so placing you where they study constantly would get tiring. A rare thing to be sorted twice in ones lifetime so I cannot be certain. Now Mr. Zale, take a seat."

Anselm sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It wasn't long before the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore laughed kindly, "This should be interesting, two friend vampires one Gryffindor, the other Slytherin!"

/////………\\\\\

Next Chapter; Eleonore and Anselm spend sometime together shopping for school supplies. There they run across a certain self proclaimed group.

I hope this is okay for a starting chapter, most of this is just to introduce it's characters and show how the vampires came across being students at Hogwarts again.

PLEASE review! I'd love to hear from everyone (good or bad)…


	2. Race to Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: **Really, I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I do own my vampires, no touchy.

**Chapter 2:**

"It's nearly noon, we should take a visit to Diagon Alley." Eleonore said brightly. She was glad as ever to be back in the castle she loved the most. Its environment could simply make the world seem so much lighter. Everything made sense here, and anything was possible. Anselm's mood was brilliant as ever, too.

"As you wish, Ele." His smiles were infectious and it warmed her to see such a genuine pleasant expression. No hurt or discontent behind them. Eyes reflecting the lightest of seas. Eleonore giggled, "M'kay, I'll race you!"

"Are you sure? What if someone sees? I mean its all the way in London!" he asked flabbergasted. Her smile broadened.

"You afraid of losing?" she teased, eyebrows raised.

"No!" he exclaimed laughing then added seriously, "But we aren't meant to be seen."

"Easy remedy; move fast enough and they won't even see us." She said mischievously.

"What do I get if I win?" he challenged flirtatiously, though she didn't even notice, as always. She thought for a moment putting her finger to her lip.

"How about… that crystal ball you're always staring at of mine?" she offered then continued, "Makes no difference in any case. I have never lost." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He gave her a smug look, his blonde hair was tied back elegantly with a black bow, a few strands refused to stay in place leaving them dangle in front of his eyes. His broad frame towered over her by almost two heads. In all he was an intimidating brother, "One shouldn't get so confident; it leads to their own demise. If you win… I will give you a kiss!"

Eleonore cringed, "A punishment for winning, eh? Doesn't sound fun."

"Aw, comm'on you know you want it!" Anselm poked her stomach kindheartedly.

She shook her head viciously, "No… If I win, I get to choose a book from your collection." He regarded her offer and nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered, determined.

Anselm scanned the black haired girl next to him skeptically. She wore a long black laced skirt and a black corset over a white 1700's styled peasant's shirt showing off her pale shoulders. "You can't seriously wear that to race!"

"What's wrong with it?" she asked offended looking down at herself critically.

"You'll trip over yourself in such an outfit. Corwin would never forgive me!" He teased half-jokingly.

Eleonore glared for a second and replied smirking, "Is it you're afraid of Corwin, or losing to a girl?"

"Ouch," he mocked being in pain by holding his heart dramatically. "I was only looking out for your own safety. Since you're so confident, however, lets begin!" he gave her a suspicious grin and counted clearly. "3, 2, 1... GO!"

Eleonore pushed of the ground so forcefully she leaped into the air getting a good head start. Trees, bushes, and animals turned into a blur of color. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair, her skirt flapping behind her frame rhythmically. The experience was therapeutic. Running was something she had always found comfort in, even when she was human. Her feelings for the hobby only grew with her exaggerated senses.

Anselm struggled to keep up. He knew she was a faster runner, but he was determined to beat her at this game. Ever since she was a newborn vampire she had beaten him. Keeping this in mind he pushed his feet forwards harder then he did before, willing his body to go faster. Dodging various trees and other obstacles in his way skillfully. They were almost there, it was now or never he pushed himself some more, accidentally he almost lost his footing but caught it just as quickly as he lost it.

Before Eleonore knew it she was there, she could see the stone road leading into Diagon Alley, but just a little later than she hoped. She needed to slow down and fast. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she saw a group of people walking towards the entrance, right in her way. Anselm slowed before she could and he dodged them easily.

She stumbled and fell directly into one of the boys in the group. This, obviously, made him fall as well. "I-I'm so sorry!" she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, as she got up as quickly as she could without rising suspicion. "Are you okay? Oh god I'm such a klutz!" she said hastily as she held out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." the boy replied. Most of his friends were trying to hold their laughter. The black haired boy with glasses however didn't hold his laughter, and was clenching his sides out of breath.

The sandy-haired boy on the ground accepted her hand and was brought to his feet. He pushed his hair to the side and she noticed his eyes, a gorgeous yellowed hazel. Eleonore blushed again as she noticed she was staring. There was scent coming off of him, a sweet alluring scent. Anselm yelled out, interrupting her thoughts, "I win the bet!" he was laughing at her as well. She ignored him, and apologized to the boy again.

Eleonore made her way to Anselm dazed. She couldn't help but hear the four boys start talking after they thought she was out of earshot. "Do you see her? She was gorgeous! Moony, you should ask her out sometime!" the short one said. "Not quite as pretty as a certain redhead, of course." the messy black haired boy added. "Hey Remus," the long raven haired guy injected jokingly, "if you don't, I will."

"I don't know guys-" Remus replied, but Eleonore's eavesdropping was cut short from Anslem. "Guess what, guess what!" he exclaimed like an impatient little boy, then with out waiting too long for a response he burst out, " I BET YOU! _I_ get _your_ crystal ball!

She made a 'woohoo' sound and the hand-gesture to match. Which he replied to by pushing her lightly in the arm. "So, where to first?" Eleonore asked. "Book store, of course!" he said. She rolled her eyes and agreed, "Sure, just let's not spend all day in there."

The book store was even better then she remembered. The various colored books outlined the walls and shelves almost artistically. The sun's rays beamed through the old stained windows, creating a calming atmosphere.

They found their school books easily since it was the beginning of the year and they were displayed for students. This gave the two vampires some time to browse a bit before heading out to another store within Diagon Alley.

Eleonore ran her fingers down the spines of books until she got to the fiction section. Meanwhile, Anselm worked his way to the reference and wizarding history section.

After a thorough look in the section, she decided to buy two muggle books; 'Some of Your Blood' by Theodore Sturgeon, and 'Invaders From the Dark' by Greye La Spina. Both were short and were probably be finish sometime within the night. While in the check out line she looked up to the second floor where Anselm was at. He didn't look at all ready to leave. Typical.

A loud, impatient cough sounded in front of her. It was the clerk, and clearly she wasn't happy about the young witches attention span. "Oh! Sorry, 'bout that." Eleonore said as apologetically as she could muster. Inside she was screaming obscenities at the ignorant employee. Quickly she bought her books, which was quite expensive. It was a good thing the coven shared all their money, both muggle and wizarding.

She made her way to Anselm to tell him she was going to wait for him outside on the bench. He gave her a nod and said, "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a second." Eleonore rolled her eyes thinking half-heartedly, _Sometimes he can be such a dork_.

As Eleonore left the store her eyes burned with the intense light. Her eyes were used to the dim lighting in the book store, so now her eyes struggled to adjust. She squinted and pulled out one of her newly bought books to block the sun from her eyes. She knew they wouldn't fully adjust because her vampiric eyes could constrict any more then they were now. Her iris might as well be non-existent by this point. Thankfully her book did some good and she saw a shady spot under a lone tree.

It was fairly comfy, and she could open her eyes without much pain which was enough for her. She cursed herself for not thinking of bringing her sunglasses with her. She opened the book she had used to block the light, 'Invaders From the Dark'.

----

"We get it, we get it!" Sirius said laughing at his best friend, James, who was going over how important it was to get Lily the perfect gift this year. "Look mate, we've been in here for over an hour. I'm going to browse a few stores down. Alright?" Sirius gestured towards Remus, saying, "Moony, you coming? Beats hearing about a certain red-head." "Definitely." Remus agreed.

"See you soon, Prongs." Remus said, then left with Sirius.

"Shouldn't Peter be back soon?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged, "He said he needed some new robes. His old ones are too wide and to short." He laughed.

Remus smiled, "He did lose quite a lot of weight. I suppose he'll catch up with James when he's done."

Sirius stopped walking and said suddenly, "Hey, look who's over there."

Remus toke a few steps back to get back with his black haired friend, "What? Who are you talking about?"

He smirked, "The girl who ran you over earlier."

Remus gave him a quick glare. "So what."

"Comm'on Moony, she's reading a book! She's perfect for you!" Sirius urged, then added, "She's not bad looking either."

The sandy-haired boy pushed his bangs out of his vision and looked at the girl of conversation.

She was gorgeous.

Pale skinned, and contrasting long black hair that flowed to her lower back elegantly with bangs that accented her heart shaped face perfectly. A slim figure adorn in a delicate balance of old-time English and modern. She was a sculptors dream.

But something was completely off. If only he knew what.

Sirius was making his way towards the her, so reluctantly Remus followed.

----

A/N: Sorry it took forever for this chapter to be up ^^;

Hopefully the other chapters won't be THAT delayed XD PLEASE Review. Thats what keeps me writing!


End file.
